Twisted Ouran
by Norathevampire
Summary: A new member is forced to join the host club. Lobelia is interested in this new member. Will they stay at Ouran or go to Lobelia? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Ouran high school host club or its characters. Yuki and Rin are my made up characters.

**NOTE**: This is my first time trying to write a fanfic so I hope you'll all like it.

**Twisted Ouran**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a regular day at the host club Haruhi was serving tea, Tamaki was hosting, Kyouya was typing away on his computer, Honey was eating cakes with Mori not far away as for Hikaru and Kaoru they were having fun playing the "which one is Hikaru-kun game".

The day seemed so peaceful no one would ever have expected what was about to happen. The day went on peaceful for awhile until all the customers had left. "Well that was another great day my followers" Tamaki exclaimed. "Boring!" Kaoru and Hikaru both said at the same time. "Today went too well." Kyouya said while walking away from his computer lifting his glasses.

It was then that they heard many loud noises approaching the room. "I almost too well" Kyouya says as he turns from his computer pushing up his wonder what that was?" Honey says curiously. "Yeah" says Mori.

Two men burst through the door fighting as if it was a war. Both boys appeared to be around 17. One had short black hair, green eyes and wore the boys' uniform. The other boy had long brown hair, blue eyes and wore a blue t-shirt with white jeans. "You won't get away from me this time" said the boy with black hair. "Humph" the other boy said as he jumped back. When the black haired boy swung the next punch the other boy jumped back but accidentally bumped into an expensive looking vase on one of the tables. A loud crash was heard as it hit the floor. "Heh I'm outta here" the black haired boy mocked while leaving.

All was quiet… no one knew what to do. "Well I'll be leaving now too" the boy left standing said. Just as he approached the door Kyouya spoke. "The price of this vase was 8 million yen can you pay it?". The boy gulped. "Do you take IOU's" the boy asked nervously. "You can't pay it can you?" the Hitachiin twins ask. "…" the boy stood there hoping something…anything would save him. Tamaki sat in his chair threw one leg over the other and pointed. "To make up for this you too shall join the host club". "Me? A host? I can't! I won't!" "Let me just say one thing the Ootori family has many private police officers…do you have a passport?".

The boy sighs. "Fine I'll do it". Haruhi approaches the boy "why were you two fighting?" "I don't know he just ticks me off". "What's your name?" Haruhi asks. "I'm Yuki". Before Yuki could do anything else he was being pushed into a change room with a uniform. "Alright alright I'll change just get out!"

He came out dressed fancy in the school uniform. Everyone stared in awe. "Starting tomorrow you will become a host to pay off your debt of 8 million yen" Kyouya states. The next day. Yuki was sitting at a table surrounded by pretty girls. "So what do you like to do?" one girl asked. "I like to spend time with my family at my fathers grave…it's always nice to visit him" The girls burst into tears. Then the black haired boy from yesterday walked in. "I heard Yuki's here, where is sh-"

Yuki covered his mouth in a hurry. Not long after they were in a fist fight once again. The customers were quite frightened that they all left. "Heh I have no time for you". The black haired boy quickly found a teapot that was still full and poured it on the other boy. "Ah! Rin! I'll get you!". "Heh" and with that he left. "Sigh" Tamaki handed him some clothes. He went into the change room to change. Haruhi walks in to give him some towels. Yuki whips around quickly.

"Don't worry this happened to me too" Haruhi says. As the boy walks out wearing the females' uniform he also drops his student card. "Oooh…Yuki-chans a girl!" Honey yells out. They all stop what they're doing at that moment and stare. "Well I thought it was pretty obvious" chuckled Yuki. "I suppose I could stay and be a host…besides you guys need lots of help with the ladies." "Hmm she still needs to pay her debt so I suppose it'd be ok if no one found out" Kyouya states" "I'm going to get that bastard Rin".

**End of chapter 1**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I'll hopefully put up chapter 2 soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Ouran high school host club or its characters. Yuki and Rin are my made up characters.

**Twisted Ouran**

**Chapter 2**

"The beach?" Haruhi says curiously. "Yes, the beach" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison. Just as they were discussing which swimsuit Haruhi should wear Yuki arrived. "You two are such perverts." "Does that mean you're not coming?" "Of course I'm not." "This is part of our club activities so if you plan on skipping out I'd suggest paying off your whole debt right now" Kyouya says with a smile. "What is this guy?" Yuki thinks to herself.

"How dare you two keep sexually harassing my daughter?!?!" Tamaki was heard saying. "Does that mean we're not going?" The twins both ask. "I didn't say that" Tamaki exclaims. Yuki sighs. "Can my bunny come along?" asks Honey. "I guess it's decided then" Kyouya says. "Yeah" says Mori. Haruhi and Yuki both sigh at the same time. "To the beach we go!" Tamaki yells.

They choose to go to Kyouyas' private beach. "This is beautiful!" Honey says. The twins start complaining. "Why didn't we go to the Caribbean or something like that?" "Do you think these two have passports?" Yuki glares but then goes to sit down in the sand. Little did they know not everything was going as they had planned.

Next thing they knew they were serving their customers on the beach. Tamaki was sitting out in the water with them. The twins were playing volleyball. Kyouya was relaxing in a beach chair and as for Honey and Mori no one could tell exactly what they were doing. Haruhi and Yuki sat on a towel looking out into the water. "This is nice" Yuki said. "Yes the oceans very beautiful." Haruhi answered. "…That's not what I meant…when I'm here I don't have to deal with that idiot Rin." Yuki started to clench her fists. "Wow you two really don't get along do you?" "I don't know why but ever since I came to Ouran and met him I seem to fight everyday." "I'm going to go for a walk" Haruhi says as if trying to run away. Yuki nods. With that Haruhi walked away.

Yuki spent most some of the day just sitting there. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so nervous. "I know I'll go for a walk myself." She walked until she found a cave. Seeing Hikaru and Kaoru there made her not want to explore inside.

She walked around the shore until the sun started going down. Then she saw Tamaki and Haruhi fall from a high cliff into the water. She ran and quickly gathered everyone at the shore. Not long after they arrived Tamaki was seen carrying Haruhi out of the water.

"I called a doctor one should be here soon." Kyouya states. "I'm fine I don't need a doctor." Haruhi says. "Are you a martial artist like Honey or something?" "Think about what you did idiot!" "I apologize for causing trouble but I don't see why I should be scolded" "I'm not talking to you until to you figure it out" With that Tamaki walked away.

Yuki followed Haruhi inside. Yuki sighs. "Things are never normal with these guys are they?" Haruhi didn't answer. They walked until they arrived at the dining room. It had a long table with a white table cloth over it. There were many chairs. Yuki sat down in one of the chairs.

"Dinners served." Said a familiar voice. Yuki looked up quickly. "You!" Those cold green eyes stared down at her. "Heh great you're here too." Yuki just got up and stomped out of the room. "Why are you here Rin-chan?" asked Honey. "Thought I'd help out." No one bothered to ask further, he already looked like he was ready to kill.

Rin walked to the window as he left the hosts to eat. Just watching Yuki pace around the shore some more. Yuki climbed some cliffs and just stared out at the water. It was then that the edge she was standing on gave out and she went tumbling to the water.

Rin quickly headed for the doors. "What's the hurry?" asked Hikaru. "She's falling and she can't swim!" Rin yelled before running out the door. Kaoru,Hikaru,Honey and Mori ran after him when they were done eating. They gathered at the shore once more. This time Rin walks out of the water carrying Yuki.

Once he places her on the shore he starts to walk away. "Why did you save me?" 'You can't die until I win" Rin stated with a smile. "I'm glad you're ok" he whispered. The only one that heard was Honey but he decided not to mention anything about it.

The walk back inside was fairly quiet. Everyone was confused about what just happened. "I'm going to bed, g'night" Yuki said and disappeared into a room. She was sure everyone else did as well.

The next morning Kaoru was saying something about being careful around Tamaki. "I said it's not like that!" Tamaki explained. Yuki stared clueless it was then that she saw Rin getting in a car. She watched until he was out of site. "Thank you" she said. "Yuki-chan Yuki-chan we're gonna leave without you!" Honey said happily. "Ehh? Wait!" She got in quickly. "Drive" Kyouya told the driver. With that the car started driving away.

Yuki watched the sky the whole ride back. "Shouldn't we let Tama-chan in?" Kyouya just smiled while watching Tamaki run after the car.

"Why did Rin save me?" kept going through Yukis' head.

**End of chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Ouran high school host club or its characters. Yuki and Rin are my made up characters.

**Twisted Ouran**

**Chapter 3**

Today was the day that other schools visited Ouran. Yuki was walking towards the music room aka host club when she was stopped by a tall brown haired woman. "Can I help you?" Yuki asked. "My fair maiden I have heard of your misfortune" she said. "My…misfortune? I'm not sure what you're talking about." Yuki told her. Soon they were joined by two other young ladies.

Yuki decided to leave them and open the doors to the host club. "Oh no not you as well" one of the ladies said. Yuki looked at them with confusion but then continued on. "Welcome" was heard from the host club members. "Aw and who have we here…princesses from another school I see" Tamaki said. "We've been here before idiot" the tall brown haired woman said.

The ladies started to sing. "Lobelia." "St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, high school junior, Amakusa Benio" sang the tall brown haired woman. "Lobelia." "High school junior, Maihara Chizuru" sang another young lady with long brown hair and grey eyes. "Lobelia." "High school freshman, Tsuwabuki Hinako" sang a shoulder length brown haired girl with grey eyes. "Lobelia." "We are the white lily society at St. Lobelia Girls' Academy." Sang Benio. "Also known as…Zuka Club" all three sang at the same time.

Yuki stared…she didn't know what to do. "Why must such a fair maiden dress in men clothes and attend this disgraceful club" says Benio. "How dare you insult my family!" Tamaki yells. "Family?" asks Hinako. "Fair lady why don't you come to Lobelia? You won't have to be near this school again and Lobelia offers much more help" offers Chizuru. "I…don't know" Yuki answers. "We'll come back tomorrow please have your answer ready."

Yuki sat down and sighed. "Well at least that's over." "Do you think you'll go?" Haruhi asked. "I don't know." "She can't go she mustn't!" stated Tamaki. "It's Yuki-chans choice to stay or go" Honey stated. "Yeah" Mori added.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Rin came charging in and shoved a paper in front of Yuki. "Ha! Look at that! You're behind in almost everything and I'm beating you!" "You're the last person I wanted to see right now" Yuki said while glaring up at him. "Heh what's wrong? I know you can do better so why aren't you?" "I said stop it!" she yelled. "I'm just saying if you don't start improving they'll kick you out of Ouran Academy" Rin says. "SHUT UP! I know that! …I'll solve that problem right now!" after saying that Yuki leaves the room slamming the door behind her. "That was really mean" Haruhi says. "I wish I knew how to please her" Rin whispers.

The next day the host club had a surprising guest. Rin walked in. "Please teach me how I can please girls" Everyone was too shocked to say anything. "This is about Yuki isn't it?" Kyouya asks. After a long pause Rin nods. "Whhhaaattt?!?!" Tamaki yelled. "You didn't know? You really are slow" Kyouya states. "Rin-chan likes Yuki-chan a lot" Honey adds. "I guess you were the only one that didn't know" Haruhi tells him.

The twins come rushing through the doors at a fast speed. "She's gone!" "Calm down, who's gone?" Kyouya asks. "Yuki!" Kaoru shouts. "I heard she left this morning to go to Lobelia" Hikaru announces. "Out of my way!" Rin shouts as he tries to run out of the room. "Hikaru, Kaoru hold him" "sir!" they say in unison. "We want her back just as much as you do so hold on and we'll think of a way to get her back" Tamaki explains.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?...Maybe we should just leave her. It's all my fault I couldn't tell her the way things really are instead I just act like a total jerk" Rin says while fighting back tears. Tamaki smiles. "So it's decided first thing tomorrow morning we set out to Lobelia!" Rin looks up as if responding. "Then I'm coming too" Rin demands. Everyone nods and the rest of the day is spent making plans for tomorrows "rescue".

The next day everyone meets up at the host club. "So everyone's here?" Kyouya asks. Everyone nods including Rin. They head off to Lobelia Girls' Academy.

Meanwhile at Lobelia Girls' Academy.

It had only been one day but Yuki was bored. She actually wanted to go back to the host club. "Why is it so boring here? Why do I miss that ridiculous club? Why do I want to see Rin again?...No I don't! There's no way in hell I'd ever want to see that jerk again I'm glad I'm far away from him" Yuki thinks to herself. She sighs deeply. "Welcome to our school where women are free from those disgusting men" Benio cheers.

Yuki was dressed in the Lobelia school uniform with some of her hair tied back. This didn't feel right to her she wanted to go back. That's when she heard people yelling. "There are trespassers here!" She followed the yelling until she found the host club. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked. "We want you to come back" Mori says. "I…-"Before she got to say anymore she was interrupted by Benio. "She's better off here away from you lousy host club. "Yuki! This school isn't going to help you at all!" Rin yelled. "Humph I'll decide what's going to and what's not! Go away! I'm staying here!" After yelling that she took off back into the school.

"Well let's go…there's nothing more we can do" Rin says. "You're just going to give up?" Tamaki asks. "Well she's happy here so why should I interfere?" Haruhi slaps him across the face. "If you really love her go after her!" Rin could only stare at her surprised as well as the other host club members. "…Alright I'll give it a try". "Haruhi.."Tamaki said a little nervous.

Rin ran in the school and through the halls looking everywhere for Yuki. That's when he finally found her, still running in the opposite direction. "Yuki!" Yuki whipped around and the kept running. As the two of them kept running Yuki lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Yuki!" "Get away!" "Heh you idiot you can't run anymore you twisted your ankle." "It doesn't hurt that much! Ouch." Rin sighs. "Don't move too much." "Why…why!?! Why are you being so nice to me?" "…Because I love you…I always have."

"How am I supposed to believe that!?" "Believe what you want to." Rin picked her up and carried her back towards the doors. "It's your choice stay here or come back." Tears started flowing down her face. "I want to go back…to everyone." Rin smiled and carried her out the doors. Everyone was smiling and cheering as they approached. Rin took Yuki home and she fell asleep almost immediately. He kissed her on the forehead and returned to the car so that everyone else could arrive home.

The next day at Ouran, Yuki walked through the host club doors, a smile spread from one cheek to the other. Rin had decided to help out at the host club so he could stay close to Yuki. He watched her as she dealt with customers like yesterday had never happened.

As she got up to get some more cakes she walked by Rin. "Me too" she whispered. "Huh?" Rin asks. "I love you too." Rin was so shocked he didn't care where he was he lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. "I'll stay by your side now no matter what as long as you stay by mine." Yuki whispered "I will from now on" Rin said with a smile.

**The End **

**Sorry that was kinda short. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
